A Friend's Return
by nelle-fang
Summary: Jamie has been keeping a secret from Mutant X. Will they forgive her for not telling them it? Who is this friend of Jamies and can Mutant X trust her? Who is Shalimar see that makes everyone shocked? Read on and the questions will be answered.
1. Double Take

**Last Time On Mutant X**

**Jamie found the mutant X team and told them her plan to rescue Adam Kane, the team's leader. Jamie gets captures and the team follow her com link to the where abouts of Adam. Later Jamie ditches them in the Diminion building to through the Diminion people off Mutant X's back. Shalimar found someone near the kitchen.**

Summary: Jamie has been keeping a secret from Mutant X. Will they forgive her for not telling them it? Who is this friend of Jamies and can Mutant X trust her? Who is Shalimar see that makes everyone shocked? Read on and the questions will be answered.

Mutant X : A Friend's Return

Chapter 1 Double Take

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Shalimar stopped looking toward the kitchen area when Brennan walked in. Brennan yelled to the others, but called out Adam's name.

Brennan: Adam!

The rest of Mutant X came running in and they didn't believe what they saw.

Shalimar: Oh my god Jamie!

Shalimar ran toward Jamie who was held by a woman who should be dead.

Brennan: Emma? Is that really you?

Emma: Yes but Jamie lost a lot of blood, I had no chose I had to bring her here even though that wasn't part of the plan.

Adam: Lets get her to the Lab. How did you know where to find us?

Emma: I was here before she came across you guys.

Jesse: So you and Jamie made a plan to save us from the Diminion.

Shalimar: Guys later.

Shalimar and Brennan carried Jamie to the Lab. Twenty minutes passed by and Adam came out of the Lab.

Adam: She's stable. She just need some rest. I think we all do. We will talk in the morning.

Emma: Okay.

Emma goes up and hugs Adam.

Emma: It's great to see you all again and Lexa it is great to finally meet you.

Lexa: I heard lots about you.

Adam: Like I said. Rest!

They all walk to their rooms but Brennan sneaks to "Emma's Room".

Brennan: Emma I know you must be tired but I wanted to tell you that I really missed you.

Emma: I missed all of you guys too but I had to be "dead" to help out some friends. It's a long story.

They hugged and Brennan leaves.

Brennan: I want to hear all about it tomorrow.

Emma: Kay, night.

Brennan walks to the lab and stays with Jamie.

_**Hope you liked it. Please R&R. :)**_


	2. The Past Year

Mutant X: A Friend's Return

Ch 2 The Past Year

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Adam, Shalimar, Jesse, Lexa, and Emma woke up and round Brennan asleep at Jamie's side. Jamie was awake and Shalimar went over to her and hugged her.

Shalimar: Was he here all night?

Jamie: Yeah I think so.

Adam: How do you feel?

Jamie: Kind of bad because we came here too early.

Shalimar: What do you mean?

All of a sudden Brennan wakes up.

Lexa: Rise and shine Sparky.

Brennan: I told you to stop calling me that. Why is everyone here?

Jamie: They are asking why I think Emma and I came here to early.

Brennan: What?!

Emma: We wanted to make sure that the Diminion knew that Jamie had the cure for Mutants before we came.

Adam: And why do you want that?

Jamie: I can do a vanishing act.

Shalimar: You mean what Emma did?

Emma: Exactly. They thought I was dead and if they see Jamie "die" with the antidote they might stop coming after you.

Adam: Not likely.

Jamie: We know. It was a long shot. I kind of ran out of ideas.

Jesse: I want to know when you two meet.

Emma: Well it was before the building exploded.

FLASH BACK

Emma's voice: I was walking down the street to a video store when she bumped into me.

Jamie: Sorry.

Emma: Wait a moment I've seen you before. Do you know Adam Kane?

Jamie: Yeah.

Brennan buts in.

Brennan' voice: Wait a sec you just asked her?

Emma's voice: Yeah!

Shalimar's voice: Go on.

Emma's voice: Well we started talking and I told her who I was...

Brennan Glared.

Emma's voice: I could tell she knew Adam. Then she told me...

Jamie: I lived with Adam, Jesse, and Shalimar for a few months.

Emma: Wow so you're a mutant?

Jamie: Yeah I'm a mix between a feral and an elemental, you?

Emma: A phionic.

Jamie: Cool.

END OF FLASH BACK

Emma's voice: Then the explosion happened and I got taken to a secret organization who needed my help.

Brennan: Who were they?

Emma: Can't tell you. Any way about January they told me about the Diminion and what they were up to. So I called up Jamie and we made a plan.

Brennan: That's all you're going to tell us.

Emma: For now.

Emma and Jamie look and smile at each other.

Shalimar: What?! You two are hiding something.

Jamie: We'll tell you later. Man am I starving.

Emma and Jamie head for the kitchen leaving behind a puzzled Mutant X team.

**_Hope you liked it. Please R&R. :)_**


	3. Trouble

Season 2 Episode 2

Mutant X: A Friend's Return

Ch. 3 Trouble

By: NelleFangBuffy

Brennan: Jamie when did you start planning "The Rescue"?

Jamie: I was kidnapped after she had asked for my help. We started the plan after I got out.

Shalimar: How long were you held?

Jamie: 24 hours. Then I escaped.

Emma: With the help from me.

Both Emma and Jamie smile.

Jamie: I would have told you but I couldn't.

Then all of a sudden Brennan starts freaking out.

Brennan: I can't believe you two. Emma how could you do this to us. Shalimar broke down when you left.

Jamie: Brennan! She had to do what she did. We both hated going behind your backs and not tell you anything. I can't believe you after all she did for you in the past. She had to, I had to, and Adam had to. We had to do something. Emma wasn't going to let those innocent people die. She needed to be dead or I would be dead and so would you and all other mutants.

Brennan backed down. Every one was staring at Jamie even Emma.

Jamie: Ya know what Brennan... I have had it with people like you. Wanting to know the reason why people do something to save other people. You weren't that upset at Adam. Were you? No, you are just mad because you thought that one of your best friends died but you can't stop death. I know what it's like losing family, and when I heard about Adam I was devastated, but once I knew he was alive I didn't care why he faked his own death, I was just happy he was alive. I can't deal with this any more. I'm out of here.

She starts running down the stairs and falls.

Shalimar: Jamie!!!!

Everyone runs down to Jamie. She was unconscious.

Shalimar: Adam is she okay?

Adam: Yeah.

Brennan: It's all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled.

Emma: It isn't your fault; I knew you would be angry. I just think she's jealous because she didn't get her parents back.

Emma puts her hands on Brennan's shoulders. Jamie wakes up in a bed, she knows it's Shalimar's room.

Shalimar: Hey how you doing?

Jamie: I feel stupid!

Shalimar: Because of what you said?

Jamie: Yeah I was just angry...

Brennan walks in.

Brennan: At me?

Jamie: No my parents because...

Shalimar: Their death wasn't faked?

Jamie: Yeah. I'm sorry Brennan.

Brennan: It's okay kiddo.

He hugs her and the others walk in.

Emma: How you felling?

Jamie: Embarrassed.

Adam: You gave us quite a scare.

Jamie: Yeah, sorry about that.

Jesse walks over to the side of the bed opposite of Shalimar and Brennan.

Jesse: You really miss your parents.

Jamie: Yeah. I'm sorry I took it out on you guys.

Lexa: Hey we all do stupid stuff once and a while.

Everyone smiles.

Adam: It's been a long day and Jamie needs her rest.

Adam kisses Jamie on the head.

Adam: It is good to have you back kiddo. You guys don't stay too long.

Adam leaves, while Lexa says good night to all of them.

Lexa: Well that was a hell of a day; see you all in the morning.

She leaves.

Shalimar: Hey Jamie.

Jamie: Yeah.

Shalimar: Promise us one thing...

Jamie: Only one thing?

They both smile.

Shalimar: If you have any problems please tell us, anyone of us, even Lexa. Okay?

Jamie: Ookaay, I promise.

Shalimar hugs her.

Brennan: See you in the morning kiddo.

Emma: You know where to find us is you need anything.

Jesse: Yeah we're just a scream away.

Jesse smiles. They all start to leave.

Jamie: Um Jess, can you stay a minute?

Jesse: Yeah?! Sure.

The others leave.

Jesse What's up?

Jamie: Can you sleep in here like before cause...

Jesse: You're afraid the nightmares will come back.

Jamie: Yeah.

Jesse: Sure no problem. I'll just go get some blankets and a pillow.

Jesse leaves the room and the others are just out side of her room.

Shalimar: What did you two talk about?

Jesse: We are going to have a brother/sister slumber party.

Shalimar: Nightmares?

Jesse: Nightmares.

Lexa: Why isn't Shal going in then?

Shalimar: We had turns and it made Jamie feel better.

Jesse got some blankets and a pull out bed and went back into Jamie's room.

Adam: Let's get some sleep.

He points to their rooms. They all are concerned about Jamie but go to bed anyway, because Jesse is with her so it will be okay.

_**Hope you like it so far. Sorry for late update, I'll try to do better next time. R&R :)**_


	4. A Long Awaited Answer

**Mutant X: A Friends Return**

**Ch. 4 A Long Awaited Answer**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I know that it has been a long time but i hope its worth waiting. I got a great review from someone who signed as "Salimar" so thank you "Salimar" it really helped. Enjoy.**

Jamie woke up late the next morning feeling better then the day before, but once she moved she remembered she was shot. Her face winced in the pain and she grabed her wound.

Jamie: Ahh

Jesse: Hey you okay?

Jesse asked with the same concerning face her always had when Jamie was "hurting".

Jamie: Yeah just forgot about the whole part about being shot.

She slightly giggled and Jesse gave a little smirk.

Jesse: Oh I forgot. Breakfast is served.

He had a tray of food that made Jamie feel like a superstar. She raised one eyebrow.

Jamie: In bed?

Shalimar: Of course.

Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma walked in with big smiles on their faces.

Brennan: We would have made you walk but Adam said no.

Shalimar slaps Brennan, he laughs a little.

Shalimar: No that wasn't it, but we wanted to know how your doing.

Jamie: Great if I didn't hole in me.

Jamie said sarcastically with a smile.

Brennan: Well at least you got some sleep.

Jamie: Really? What time is it.

Emma: 11:30.

Jamie: That's a new record.

Jamie smiles at Emma.

Brennan: How exactly?

Brennan had such a confused face that Emma and Jamie had to laugh.

Brennan: What?

Jamie: Sorry I never had slept that late before.

Shalimar: How late do you usually sleep?

Jamie: Till seven.

Jesse: Wow and I thought you always slept in till nine.

Jamie: Jess I would eat breakfast, workout, then come back to my room and create stuff.

Jamie winked at Emma.

Emma: Enough of that you need to tell them the whole plan thing.

Jamie: Okay, Okay. Adam didn't want to use the new Sanctuary because of the Diminion finding out. Now once Adam was captured Emma came to me and told me the whole deal, and I told her about this place. Well I kind of, well with Emma's help, snuck into their building to give the Diminion a reason to kidnap me. Emma had the control of the Subdernal Goveners so when they did capture me I could escape. I had changed my death date to months earlier than they really were.

Brennan: You mean you never were going to die.

Brennan looked angry and Jamie understood why.

Jamie: Yes but I had to make you believe it so they would.

Shalimar: Wait I don't get.

Lexa: I do.

Lexa had just walked into the room.

Lexa: When we came to rescue you and Adam I saw a lot of the men there frantic about you and Adam.

Jamie: Yeah well if you guys believed me I knew they would. Anyway, after we got the set up Emma and I went to work I went roaming around trying to get myself "picked up". Jesse, do you remember the ring I showed you when I first came to Adam?

Jesse: Yes. You said your parents gave you that.

Jamie: They did and I made it into a comlink ring.

Everyone finally knew what really went down. Adam walked it and had a small smile that Jamie remembers him having when he first brought her to Sanctuary.

Adam: Now that you're all caught up I think the rest of you need to train.

Jamie: Hey I do too.

Brennan: You're still not strong enough. You know you remind me of a similar thing when another feral got hurt and wanted to get back in action.

Shalimar: Hey that was different.

Emma: No its not.

Emma smiled she remembers that day very clear when Shal was shot in the leg. It was a very bad memory, and it wasn't her only one.

Brennan: Now which injury are we talking here: the GSA agent shooting your shoulder or your friend who turned on you.

Adam and Emma: Both.

Shalimar looked a little said because her friend did shoot her but wanting to smile because it was some what funny.

Jamie: No matter I can get my own way.

Emma: I don't think so.

Jamie: Ahh come on I hate sitting in bed.

Emma: Then maybe Brennan or Jesse could move you to the living room.

Jamie: Just forget it.

Jamie seems a little upset so the Mutant X team leave her room. Jamie wished her parents were there.

Jamie (to self): They are. They are.

**_Please R&R :)_**


	5. Back In Action

A Friends Return

Ch. 5 Back In Action

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Brennan wakes up and looks over at his clock and moans.

Brennan: 6:15? Is that right? Uhh!

Brennan gets out of bed and starts walking toward the kitchen but picks into Jamie's room. She's not there.

Brennan: Adam, Jamie's not in her room.

Adam: What?

They both run until they get to the Dojo and sees Jesse, Lexa, Shalimar, and Emma watching Jamie kicking some hologram ass.

Brennan: Jamie! What are you doing?

Everyone looks at Brennan.

Jamie: What?

As she says this the hologram was able to jump kick her in the chest. Jamie falls flat on her face and Emma turns off the hologram.

Jamie: You know I was kicking his ass before you two showed up.

Shalimar: You okay.

Jamie: No damage.

Shalimar gives her a small smile.

Adam: Are you sure you can handle this right know?

Jamie: Yes. I've been resting for a week and I'm tired of not being able to do anything.

Brennan: We just don't want you to get hurt that's all.

Jamie: Well you guys don't have to. I have to go do my journal. If you "need" me you know where I'll be.

Adam: Alright.

Jamie walks toward her room feeling like she is being treated like a child.

Emma: You know Bren you didn't have to treat her like that.

Brennan: I'm sorry it's just I saw how terrible she was when she was hurt and I don't think I could handle it if she got hurt this soon after recovering.

Adam: Yeah don't want that to happen again…

Adam is getting stares from everyone by this statement and he excuses himself extremely embarrassed.

Shalimar: He's holding something back.

Brennan: Didn't he always do that.

Shalimar: Bren?

Lexa: Wait Shal, Brennan's right. Adam always kept his secrets.

Emma: Yeah well maybe we can get Jamie to spill.

Jamie is typing on the computer while Adam comes in.

Adam: I'm sorry about before.

Jamie: It's okay. Anyway I like it when somebody cares.

Adam smiles back at Jamie.

Adam: It's just since…

Jamie: I know me too.

Adam: We have to tell the others.

Jamie: Not now, I don't think I could handle it from them also.

Adam: Well they will find out sooner or later.

Jamie: I'm hoping later.

Adam: Well I have to go…

Jamie: Do something you don't want the team to find out about?

Adam: Yeah, so can you cover for me.

Jamie: Sure. Just like old times.

Adam starts to walk away.

Jamie: Adam I'm not stupid, I know your not here.

He turns around and he smiles then disappears.

Jamie: You never learn Adam.

Jamie says to her self. Two minutes later Emma and Shalimar walk in.

Shalimar: How are you feeling?

Jamie: Fine, Why?

Emma: Just wondering. Um did anything happen to you before Adam sent you to live with your family.

Jamie: NO why?

Shalimar: Just curious.

Jamie: Okay whatever. I'm going to go work on my bike if that's alright with you.

Emma: Sure.

As Jamie leaves her room she calls Adam.

Jamie: Adam they are on to us you let something slip without warning me.

Adam: I'm sorry.

Jamie: It's okay.

Jamie writes a note telling the gang that she went out testing her bike. She puts down the letter and gets on her bike.

Jamie: Adam I can't cover for you any more I'm taking a break from Mutant X. You know where to find me if you need anything.

Adam: Alright have a safe trip.

She leaves and Brennan walks out from behind the helix.

Brennan: Jamie why do you need a break from us.

He asks himself as he goes to tell the others of what her over heared.

**_Sorry for the extremly late chappy. Hope you like it. :)_**


	6. Pain Unknown

Mutant X: A Friends Return

Chapter: 6 Pain Unknown

By: NelleFang-Slayer

Jesse: You mean she left.

Brennan: not just that Adam is also where in sight.

Lexa: So something did happen.

Shalimar: The only thing is what?

Emma: Do you think Jamie would write about it in her journal?

Jesse: Maybe, but what if it is not on her computer?

Emma: We will just have to check.

Emma, Shalimar, and Lexa head to Jamie's room. Lexa turns on Jamie's computer while Shal and Emma are looking around her room.

Lexa: I think I found her journal.

On screen there is a file that says journal.

Lexa: So when do you think the incident happened?

Emma: Let's try around her parent's death.

Lexa searches through the entire journal entries.

Lexa: I got an entry after her parents death.

On Computer:

Dear journal the best and worse thing happened to day. Mom and Dad died in a car accident and I think it was my fault, but at least I don't have to go to a fosters home right away. Adam says I can live with him for a while. Adam is daddy's best friend and his over a lot so I think of him as my uncle. Also he is supper smart like me so that's another reason I think of him like an uncle. My dad told me once that I could pass like Adam's daughter I thought that was funny because he is my uncle and I already have a father. Of course now he is like my father replacement for right now. I remember at the funeral that a few months prior I had gotten my feral and elemental powers and cause a big disaster. I thought my dad was mad at me when he sent me to Adam for two months. But all I did was train and learn how to keep my powers under control…

Lexa: No I think it might have happened a little later.

Lexa said in her head. She kept scrolling down until something catches her eye. Buy this time Shalimar had left to look at Adam's computer with Jesse.

Lexa: Emma come look at this.

Emma: Is that Jamie with Eckhart?

Lexa: I think it is.

Then they both read what was underneath the photo.

Emma: We have to tell the others.

Lexa prints it out and they both go running to the lab. They past Jamie's room along the way and Brennan was in it until he saw the two girls in a hurry, so he fallowed.

Brennan: So did you find something?

Emma: Look at this.

She hands him the papers and it looked like he was going to scream.

Brennan: No way. What did Eckhart do to her?

Emma: The real question is what didn't he do.

On The Road

Jamie is speeding down the road past other cars trying to forget the past. She finds her stop and pulls in. She gets off her motorcycle and walks it to the garage in front of her.

Man: Hey James.

Jamie: Hey Sean is everything ready.

Sean: Yep. Now who are you running from now?

Jamie gives a little fake smile and walks her bike into the garage.

Sean: How long are you staying this time James?

Jamie: I don't know but thanks for doing this last minute.

Sean: No problem. You are my baby sister.

Jamie: Half sister. Um how's your mom?

Sean: Pretty good. How's Adam?

Jamie: Stressed.

Sean: Yeah. So do you think you friends will look for you soon.

Jamie: Maybe. So if they do you have to be careful.

Sean: I'll remember. Who's the red head again?

Jamie: Emma and she's a telepath.

Sean walks over and gives a hug to Jamie.

Sean: I'll be careful I promise.

Jamie: Thanks for everything.

Sean: You're welcome. You can stay as long as you like.

Jamie: Thanks.

Back at Sanctuary

Shalimar: Well Adam isn't writing down his thoughts. Maybe the others has something.

They go walking out and see Emma, Lexa, and Brennan huddled together.

Shalimar: What did you get?

Emma hands her the copy and she drops her mouth.

Shalimar: We have to talk to Jamie. Where did she go.

Emma: I'm guesses her half brother's garage.

Brennan: What are we waiting for lets go.

They all go to the helix and head for the garage.

Jesse: So who is this Sean?

Emma: Well his full name is Sean Gregory McKenzie. His parents spilt when he was 5 and his dad married Jamie's mom. Then Jamie was born one year later.

Brennan: So let us pay him a visit.

Brennan: What kind of name is U Park It for a garage.

Emma: I think it's cute. And look their motto is "U Park It. We Store It."

Brennan: Yeah well I think it's lame.

A young, blonde, muscular man walked out from the garage.

Man: May I help you.

Brennan: Yeah you can tell us where Jamie is. Sean.

Sean: Ah so you're her friends, she told me you were looking for her.

Emma: Tell us where she is.

Sean: You must be Emma; she warned me you can tell if I'm lying.

Emma: So tell us where she is.

Sean: Okay I'll tell you since she seems on edge. Right this way.

They all follow him into the garage.

_**Hope you like this update. You may have to wait a little bit for the next one, but I'll try to write it fast. R&R. :)**_


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Mutant X**

**A Friend's Return**

**Ch. 7 Secrets Revealed**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Jesse: Hey Sean why did Jamie come to you instead of us?

Sean: Well James and I have been through a lot like why you're here. You're here because you looked in her journal and found that picture of James, Eckhart, and I.

Shalimar: So where is she hiding?

Sean: Under the place. She and Adam built it. I've never seen the top secret land of Jamie but it was where she could talk to Adam. Even since she was sent to live with me she went down there to talk to Adam to keep in touch.

Shalimar: I wonder why he never told us.

As this conversation was going on they went down to Jamie" secret "sanctuary".

Brennan: Shal it's Adam he barely told us anything.

Jamie: That's not his fault. He wanted to keep from hurting us.

Brennan: But he hurt us by not informing us.

Jamie: I'm sorry what I did but I'm not going to talk to you guys about it.

Sean: If you won't I will. They disserve to know.

Jamie: Oh really Sean? Fine tell them what happened to you but leave me out of it.

She runs toward the opposite side of the room pushes some buttons than walks through a hidden door.

Shalimar: Jam… What was up with her?

Sean: Lets just have a seat and I will explain.

They all sat down.

Jamie is walking back and forth.

Jamie: This isn't happening. This isn't happening.

All of a sudden some one showed up that she would have never had guessed. Adam.

Adam: I know your scared but have kept so many secrets from them. We need to tell them. Come on lets do it together.

They both turn around and walked through the trap door.

Sean: I thought you would show and make her change her mind.

Jamie: Yeah well that's what he does.

Brennan: So Sean, are you a mutant also?

Sean: Actually… No.

Shalimar: Then why were you in the picture with Jamie and Eckhart?

Adam: We can explain that. Jamie?

Adam looks at Jamie and there are tears running down her cheeks.

Jamie: All right, just promise that when I need to stop we stop. Okay?

Shalimar: Sure sweetie, anything that makes you comfortable.

Jamie: Trust me that is that last thing that will make me comfortable.

Jesse: Just take your time.

Jamie and Adam walk over to the couch and sit down.

Jamie: Well it stated a month after my parents died.

Flash Back

Jamie's voice: I had already meet Shalimar and Jesse.

Shalimar: Jamie you up for some training?

Jamie: Can't. Adam wants me to do a pick up of equipment.

Shalimar: Where are you going?

Jamie: Just your average radio shack.

Shalimar: Alright. Tell me when you get back.

Jamie: Sure. See you later.

Jamie's voice: I wasn't going to pick up anything. I was meeting Sean.

Sean's voice: But Eckhart found me first and was waiting for Jamie.

Adam's voice: Jamie is an elemental and feral she was a trophy in mutants to acquire.

Shalimar's voice: That's why she was gone for three days.

Adam's voice: I knew she was going to see Sean but didn't know how long it would be.

Jamie's voice: Anyway. Eckhart trapped me. When I got to the GSA Headquarters they started doing experiments on me, painful ones.

Dark Room

Jamie: Please let Sean go I'll do anything.

Eckhart: That's what I wanted to hear. Make Miss Scott ready for her first assignment. You, Miss Scott, lead us to Adam Kane's Sanctuary.

Jamie: I don't know where it is. He only gave me a place to live and only see him every other two weeks.

Eckhart: There is a way to contact him yes?

Jamie: Y..yes.

Eckhart: Make contact.

Jamie: Let me see Sean.

Eckhart: Fine. Show him in.

A scared young man with sandy blond hair walks into the room.

Jamie: Sean?

Sean: I'm sorry Jamie. I had no choice.

Jamie just hugged him.

Eckhart: You have ten minutes then call Adam to meet you at this apartment of yours.

He left and Jamie turned to Sean with tears in her eyes.

Jamie: Sean, do you still have that necklace I gave to you last Christmas?

Sean: Of course. I already tried calling Adam on it but it didn't work.

Jamie: Let me try.

Jamie does some weird thing with the necklace and it beeps.

Jamie: Adam I hope you get this. Eckhart has Sean and I and he wants me to trick you into going to the apartment you set up for me. Oh Adam I hope you get this.

Jamie's voice: And he did. He was waiting for us at the apartment, in hiding of course and snuck us right out from under their noses.

Back to Present

Shalimar: Why didn't you ask our help?

Jamie: Adam was my family. You were just people I knew. We weren't family yet.

Jesse: I understand.

Shalimar: Me too. Don't worry about it.

Brennan: I don't get it. What was with the hiding?

Jamie: Bren I can't... okay?

Brennan: Yeah okay.

Lexa: Jamie maybe I can explain for you?

Jamie: Sure.

Lexa: They both got a little reminder of that terrible time and they just needed space. Right?

Jamie: Bull's-eye.

Jamie cracks a little smile.

Adam: Hopefully the worst is over.

Jamie: Yeah. And I have all you guys to call if I need anything.

Brennan: What do you mean call?

Jamie: I'm moving.

_**Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it. R&R. :)**_


	8. Another Path

**Mutant X**

**A Friend's Return**

**Ch. 8 Another Path**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Brennan: What?

Jamie: I have my own mission Brennan.

Jesse: To do what?

Jamie: Help mutants get into the under ground while you guys try to find out if the Dominion is going to do anything.

Adam: Of course you must.

The others look at him.

Adam: You have had some bad days these last couple of weeks. You need some good ones now.

Jamie: Thanks for understanding Adam. You know you can visit any time. I programmed where I'll be in Helix 2.

Sean: They Hill know where you are but I won't just in case. Of course you can always visit. I'll be here if you ever need me baby sister.

Jamie: I will always need you Sean.

Brennan: We will miss you. You know that right.

Jamie: Of course, who wouldn't miss me?

Shalimar and Jesse raise their hands.

Jamie: Hey!

Shalimar: We were just joking.

Jesse: I wasn't

Shalimar hits Jesse in the arm.

Jesse: Owe.

They both laugh.

Jamie: Well I hate good byes so I'll just go.

Jesse: What about hugs?

Jamie: Sorry Jess but I can't.

Sean: What do you mean James?

Adam: She can't because she's not here.

Sean: What!

Emma: She's a hologram.

Shalimar: Jamie why did you do that?

Jamie: The Dominion is close and I have to draw them away from you.

Adam: Be careful and call in a couple weeks.

Jamie: I will. I going to miss you guys so much.

Shalimar: Just promise me one thing?

Jamie: Just one?

Shalimar smiles.

Shalimar: Come back to us in one piece.

Jamie: Promise.

Lexa: You better or there will be hell to pay.

Jamie: I'll miss you to Lexa.

Emma: Take care.

Jamie's hologram disappears.

Brennan: She is definitely Adam's daughter.

They all smile.

Shalimar: What's the next mission Adam?

Adam: Vacation.

Brennan: I was so hoping you would say that.

Adam: Well then it is time for the Mutant X team to go home.

_A Month Later_

The Mutant X team has had a long over due vacation then Adam gets a call from an old friend who needs his help.

_**Please R&R. Sorry for the long wait on my next episode, but i have been making changes and trying to get the story i want. Thanks for waiting. It will be up by 1/8/06. Thanks again.**_


	9. Preview For Episode 3

**Mutant X**

**A Friend's Return**

**Ch. 9 Previews to Episode 3**

**By: NelleFang-Slayer**

Next Time On Mutant X

Adam: An old friend of mine needs our help.

Brennan: There's a crazy mutant on the loose why don't I feel this won't end well.

Adam: We have to help her or she could kill someone.

Stay Tuned For Episode 3 Coming Soon.

_**Please Review if you will read episode 3.**_


End file.
